


5 Back

by justanemofangirl



Series: Annabeth's Diary [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanemofangirl/pseuds/justanemofangirl
Summary: Can't really say anything without spoiling it.





	1. Prologue

Swordfighting was my favorite way to start the day. Every morning I would wake up and practice. And every morning my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, was right there alongside me.   
One day, everything changed.  
Grover came running up to Percy and me on that day and yelled something about a battle of some kind. He collapsed on the ground, shivering and crying.  
I dropped my sword and gasped, “What happened?”   
“There’s been a battle with an unknown enemy,” he moaned. “Thalia and a bunch of the Hunters died."   
A gasp rose from the campers and a tall blond boy, Jason Grace, walked to the front of the crowd.   
“Oh gods, Thalia!" he whispered.  
I stood in shock for about three seconds before running off to the top of Half-Blood Hill. I looked at the familiar green to see the sun chariot stopped in the sky. It seemed as though nature itself had stopped to mourn the daughter of Zeus’s death. I sat under her tree talking to her for hours.  
Before I left I asked Thalia, “If you see Luke while you’re in the Underworld, say hi for me, will ya?”  
Then I realized that she couldn’t hear me; she was dead. I heard a small sob come from up in the tree’s branches. I looked up to see Jason crying in the uppermost boughs. He looked down from the deep green and blushed.   
“Annabeth, lunchtime,” Percy called.  
The sadness in the dining pavilion had settled over everyone like a dense fog. Even the Stoll brothers weren’t making their usual wisecracks. Clarisse was sitting at her cabin’s table and not provoking anyone, which would be a first for the tough daughter of Ares. But worse than Thalia’s untimely demise was the fact that we had a new enemy, an unknown enemy to be specific.   
Bzzzt. I looked at my phone, and to my surprise, my stepmom had texted me.  
Hi. I’m wondering if next time you come, you could watch Bobby and Matthew for a couple hours so I could go to the mall.  
Ignoring the text, I straightened up and got up onto the Athena table. The cold marble felt good on my bare feet.  
I addressed the assembled campers. “I know how hard it is to have lost Thalia, but we can’t dwell on that. So let’s find out who attacked the Hunters and make it known that the demigods can’t be messed with.”  
Cheers erupted out of the campers. Clarisse yelled (much in her usual way), “After lunch, the senior counselors are to meet for a war council.”   
This drew more cheers from the crowd. Grinning hard, I jumped down from the table and went over to the Poseidon table. I sat down next to Percy.   
Smirking, he put his arm around me and said, “Well done Wise-girl. You got the campers to do the impossible: agree on something and show unity.”   
“Why, thank you, Seaweed Brain," I replied.   
But as I would find out two weeks later, this was not the worst thing to happen to me. It wouldn’t even come close.


	2. I Get a Big Surprise and a Small Surprise; I Like the Bigger One Better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't really say anything without spoiling it.

Two weeks passed, and no one could forget about what had happened. Everyone was affected in a different way. I stared at the trunk of Thalia’s pine tree, with tears in my eyes.   
“Why did you die?” I whispered, the tears now streaming down my face.   
“Wow, you’ve grown," chuckled a deep voice.   
“Didn’t I tell you?” replied a lighter one.   
No, it couldn’t be, could it?   
I wheeled around, holding my sword, and saw who it was. My sword dropped with a dull thud. Standing in front of me were two people I knew to be dead: Thalia and…Luke Castellan, the boy who betrayed me and Camp Half-Blood by becoming Kronos. My brain couldn’t comprehend how or why. As I looked past them I saw two more dead people: Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard. With a start, I realized I was running towards Thalia and Luke. I hugged them tightly and felt the safety I had felt when I was seven and needed their protection. I felt the joy and comfort of having my family back. I couldn’t bring myself to speak.  
While the four of them took turns explaining how they were brought back from the dead, I studied each of them. They all looked happy and healthy. Beckendorf had his arm around Silena. She looked just as pretty as ever. I noticed that each of them had aged according to how much time had passed. I heard Thalia talk about how when she died, she was freed from her vows of maidenhood. I nodded, confused, but stopped abruptly when I saw Thalia and Luke holding hands.  
Thalia noticed and nodded as if she knew exactly what was going through my head.  
I got up and said, “Excuse me, but I kinda have to leave.”  
I walked off to the dining pavilion and saw Piper sitting there with Jason. I told them what was going on. Jason, for one, was flipping out, but Piper was calm and just kept nodding; I think she might have been in shock.   
She finally smiled and said, “I’ll give up my position as head counselor for her.”   
I smiled. “Could you spread the word? Just don’t tell Percy about Luke; I want to tell him myself.”  
I sank to my knees as they left to spread the word. Oh gods, how I had missed Thalia and Luke while they were dead. Now, even after he became evil and all, they were dating.   
Sitting on the cold hard ground was nice, and I could feel the scar from where Nico had opened the ground to make skeletons disappear. I saw the bench where I gave Percy his first real kiss. I smiled fondly upon remembering that night. But thinking about that made me sad because of Thalia and Luke. Everything changed in that night but, tonight had changed my world even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second chapter y'all. I finished it. So enjoy!!! *blows kisses*


	3. I May Have Just Changed the Fate of a Dead Person. No, Not Magnus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you hurt Annabeth I will make your life miserable.”

As I sat on the floor of the dining pavilion, I tried to soak in the fact that I just found out that the two demigods I had known the longest were dating each other. I watched the outside of Camp’s borders as lightning streaked the sky.   
Suddenly, I heard a booming voice say, “Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. The gods require your presence.”   
The beautiful woods melted away and a golden throne room appeared, shining brightly. Zeus, king of the gods sat on his throne, and behind me stood Hermes. I bowed.   
“Architect of Olympus, arise. I wish for you to design a monument in the center of Olympus to the god Pan, whose death has stunned the Heavens. In return for this favor, I swear on the River Styx that I will grant you whatever you want," Zeus boomed. “Sir, I wish to ask that another soul is brought from the Underworld: Bianca Di Angelo’s soul," I requested.   
“I don’t see Hades minding that. I’ll do it,” Zeus chuckled.   
“Could I request that she is brought back Saturday at 8:01 P.M. in Bunker 9?" I asked timidly.  
The next day I ran around telling anyone and everyone (except Nico) about Bianca coming back. Piper, Hazel, and I started planning a party. We invited all the newly back from the dead and the boys. We also invited Reyna and Will Solace. Piper insisted that Will come. After the heyday of party planning, I went to the beach to go find Juniper. I was walking on the beach lost in my own thoughts when Percy came up behind me and hugged me. I turned around.   
“Hey.”, I said.   
He kissed me. A little part of me melted. Okay, a big part of me melted.  
“Um, am I interrupting anything,” Leo chuckled.   
We both blushed and Leo smirked. But he stopped when I shot him a glare.   
“Leo, don’t you have anything better to do, like not bother me.”, I said exasperatedly.   
He rolled his eyes and said, “Piper is looking for you. Something about ‘Luke’,”   
I sighed and said, “Ok, Percy will you come with me?”   
He nodded and slipped his hand into mine.   
We walked to the creek where Luke and Piper were talking.   
Piper whispered, “Tell Luke about the fact that you’re dating. You shouldn’t lie anymore. It isn’t healthy. He deserves to know.”   
So I said to Luke, “Hey! I kinda have to tell you something. Gods, this is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I don’t even know how to phrase this properly. Ummm… Here it goes... Percy and I are dating each other.”   
He blinked a couple times and just nodded.   
He said, “I should have seen it coming but I always refused to see it. I guess I had a crush on you, until I met Thalia, again. I’m happy for you, Annie. But Percy, I will warn you. If you hurt Annabeth I will make your life miserable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!!! Anyways........ Enjoy!!!!! Sorry, it took so long to get this out but holiday chaos was happening. It's also kinda short sorry.


	4. Yes, She’s Back at Camp After… How Long was She Dead, Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That skull looked so familiar and then it dawned on me."

We ran around Bunker 9 putting streamers and balloons on the walls. We told Nico to show up at eight so that he could see what Leo had been working on. Instead, if all goes according to plan, he shows up and Bianca appears about a minute later. The clock strikes eight and in comes Nico. One minute later, a cloud of sparkles and lights appears and the cloud forms a girl’s figure. The cloud solidifies and there is a seventeen-year-old Bianca where the cloud was. Her clothes are the same ones as any other camper but somehow Nico knows that it’s her.  
“How is this possible?”, he cries, running towards her. He falls into her arms and cried softly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Reyna slip in the room. Apparently, Nico did too because he called her over to introduce her to Bianca. “Bianca, I would like you to meet my good friend Reyna. Reyna, meet my newly brought back from the dead sister, Bianca.” Reyna smiled and waved sheepishly. Bianca looked her over quickly but her eyes caught on Reyna’s cape.   
I saw what she was looking at, a skull emblem had been made and fitted on there next to her praetor’s pin. If Bianca was thinking anything she didn’t let on. “Wise-girl whatcha lookin’ at?”, Percy said. I whispered, “Look.” That skull looked so familiar and then it dawned on me. The skull was the same design as the one on Nico’s ring. Bianca smiled like she knew something they didn’t. Seeing her look Nico’s eyes began to widen and send a silent plea for silence. Reyna blushed furiously. Finally, Leo broke the silence, “Ok, well that happened. I have someone for you to meet. Come on in.” The door to Bunker 9 opened and in stepped a girl with caramel hair and dark almond colored eyes. Next, to me, Percy freezes up. Oh, now I know who she is. The gods finally let Calypso off Ogygia.  
She blushes and says, “Hi everyone. Leo has told me so much about you.” I wanted to punch Leo or something, just because she was here. My hands clenched into fists, Percy pulled me away from the group and said, “Don’t let Calypso being here upset you. Ya know why? It’s ‘cause I love you and only you. I would rather fight Tartarus and Gaea and Hyperion and Kronos all over again than be without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to post so late. I luv u guys tho. Here's a chapter to keep y'all satisfied.


	5. "For The First Time In Forever"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My world had come crashing down and now his had too.

Knock, knock. I opened the door to the Athena cabin to see Bianca DiAngelo standing on the step. “I need your advice on something personal”, she said. I asked her to walk with me and we walked down to the riverbank. “I think that I like somebody.”, she admitted blushing. I nodded and listened as she described being alive again and how nice everyone is. Then she got to the crush. “His name is Will Solace, he’s the head counselor for Apollo Cabin and he is really nice.”  
“Yay for you. Do you know if he likes you back?”, I replied. “I don’t know”, she blushed, “I think he does.” I just laughed and thought about how my first actual crush ended up. I’m currently dating him. So yes, contrary to popular opinion Percy was my first crush. I never liked Luke and I thought my response to his last words said it all, but I was wrong. Wait, hold it. I was wrong, but that has never happened before. Ok, maybe that’s an exaggeration, but still. I replied, “Aww, that’s so cute.” Then the bushes made a sound and out stepped Will Solace. I tried to stifle a laugh as both of them blushed. I hastily excused myself and left. On my way back I ran into Nico. “Hi Annabeth, so um… have you seen Bianca, like recently?”, he inquired. “Uhh, yeah, I did see her recently, why do you ask?” “Oh because I saw her walk with you into the woods but I have a question to ask her.”, he replied smirking.   
“Oh yeah, she is unable to see you so please leave a message at the beep.”, I stated monotonously. “Oh haha, but really?”, Nico snapped. “She’s talking to Will Solace.”, I replied nonchalantly. “Really, this late.”, Nico worried. “Yes she is talking to him so please just go back to your cabin before the cleaning harpies kill us both.”, I sighed exasperatedly. He just shook his head with obvious disbelief and said, “Nah you go back. I’d like to stay up a little longer.” I left him standing in the moonlight. I knew just how he felt. I felt it earlier. My world had come crashing down and now his had too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so don't be too harsh in the comments. *hugs the readers* Enjoy!!!!! Next Chapter should be in a few days hopefully *crosses fingers*.


End file.
